Yzma
Yzma is the main antagonist of Disney's The Emperor's New Groove franchise. She serves as the main antagonist of Disney's 40th full-length animated feature film The Emperor's New Groove, its television series The Emperor's New School, and the sole antagonist of its 2005 sequel The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove. She is a hideous old woman who wants to usurp the throne by murdering Emperor Kuzco as revenge for him firing her as his adviser. She also has a strong, but rather dimwitted henchman named Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburton). She is also a rather diabolical, intelligent and manipulative alchemist who concocts various potions and unguents. She also appears in other media as a cat. She was voiced by the late Eartha Kitt, who also played Vexus in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Agatha K. Plummer in Harriet the Spy, and Catwoman in the 1966 Batman television series episode "Dressed to Kill". While as a cat, she was voiced by Mark Dindal, who also voiced Max in Cats Don't Dance. Personality Yzma is seen to be malicious, unpleasant, but comically eccentric, often calling herself beautiful even though all other characters in the series consider her appearance revolting. She is a complicated and impenetrable thinker; one example was her original plan to kill Emperor Kuzco (which was to turn Kuzco into a flea, put him into a box, put that box into another box, mail it to herself, and when it arrived, in her own words "I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!!!"). Yzma is described to be "scary beyond all reason". Yzma's color theme was stated to be purple, being that purple is a color often associated with evil. Purple is also the color of royalty, showing Yzma's ambition to be an oppressive empress. Additionally, purple carries connotations of madness, alluding to her insane lust for power. Her character is also surrounded with animals like snakes and cats, which are considered to be signs of evil in numerous religions throughout the world. Yzma is also shown to be quite intellectual and knowledgeable in chemistry. However, she can also be somewhat unqualified and incompetent with it, as she accidentally uses extract of llama on Kuzco, thinking that it was poison due to mislabeling. Biography ''Kingdom of the Sun'' In the original draft of The Emperor's New Groove, Yzma is an elderly witch who seeks immortality and permanent youth by blotting out the Sun with the Incan god of darkness known as Supai. In the climax, she and Supai met their deaths when Pacha lassoed the Sun towards the Earth. One of reasons why Disney never let this to be a movie was they find Yzma's goals and hobbies in this were too dark for their liking and Yzma was into playing with mummies and dead things. Despite the film never seeing the light of day, some elements of this film were incorporated into others. Also, Yzma's song "Snuff Out the Light" that was for Kingdom of the Sun is track #3 on The Emperor's New Groove soundtrack, although it does not appear in the movie. ''The Emperor's New Groove'' Yzma was originally Emperor Kuzco's royal adviser. However, Kuzco did not like the fact that she apparently did most of the governing behind his back, so he decides to fire her. Yzma furiously planned to dispose of the emperor and rule the empire in his place by poisoning him. This backfires when Kronk accidentally mixes up vials in between the poison and a potion that turns the drinker into a llama, resulting in Kuzco becoming such an animal. After Kronk incapacitates Kuzco, Yzma orders Kronk to take him out of the city and dispose of him. The next day, after being informed of Kuzco's "death", Yzma arranges a (very half-heartedly) funeral for him, and quickly concludes it by replacing Kuzco's image with her own and establishing herself as the new ruler of the empire. When Kronk lets it slip that he let Kuzco live and get carted away by a local peasant, Yzma and Kronk set out to silence Kuzco for good before word can get out that he is still alive. She follows Kuzco into the jungle, and finally catches up with him in her lab. She attempts to kill him and his ally Pacha, but her plan backfires again when she accidentally drinks one of her potions, transforming her into a harmless kitten. At first she gains the upper hand and grabs the human potion before Pacha and Kuzco could grab it, only for it to be knocked out of her hands into Pacha's when Kronk opened his trapped door and crushed her. In the end, she is placed in Kronk's Junior Chipmunks class. ''Kronk's New Groove'' Yzma plays a very little part in the sequel. She just somehow returned to human form, although she still has a tail. She tells Kronk that she is no longer evil and involves him in a plan to sell youth potion to the old people. Unbeknownst to Kronk or the old people, the "youth potion" is simply a snake oil. As soon as Kronk figures this out, he and Rudy inform everyone as they are about to elect Yzma emperor. The old folks chase Yzma and corner her on a bridge above a river full of alligators. However, Yzma drinks a potion to transform into a cute bunny rabbit, so that no one will want to attack her. However, she is caught and taken away by a falcon. At the end of the film, Yzma is shown to be taken to the bird's nest, where its two eggs hatch and presumably eat Yzma, as they are shown about to attack her before the credits roll. ''The Emperor's New School'' In this TV spinoff, Yzma (having survived her encounter with various Hawk chicks and regained her human form) once again plots to take the throne from Kuzco. The show's premise's that Kuzco must attend school and pass all of his classes in order to remain Emperor. If he fails even one class, he will be unable to retake the throne. In order to make Kuzco fail, Yzma poses as Principal Amzy, the principal of Kuzco Academy. With the assistance of Kronk, she comes up with various schemes (most involve potions that transform Kuzco into an animal, similarly to the film) in order to make Kuzco fail one of his classes. Several episodes reveal members of Yzma's family, including her mother Amza who (according to Yzma) nags her incessantly, forcing Yzma to carry out her plots. Yzma also apparently has siblings, as she has two nephews: Zim and Zam. Once Kuzco became emperor again in the series' finale "Graduation Groove", Yzma was demoted to Kronk's secretary by Kuzco's order. Trivia *Yzma is often considered one of the funniest Disney villains, including Hades, Captain Hook, Ratigan, Prince John, and King Candy. *Yzma is one of the few female Disney Villains to be physically fought in their respective debut films. **She is also currently the last female villain to go against a male protagonist. *Ymza is the only Disney villain to have fell down a great height and survive. *Yzma's transformation into a cat is a possible tribute to her late voice actor Eartha Kitt back when she played Catwoman in the 1960s Batman series. *Yzma's goal of immortality and forever youth using magical powers from the Sun in what would be Kingdom of the Sun is almost the exact same goal as Mother Gothel. *In the Descendants universe, Yzma has two children Yzla and Zevon with the latter of whom somehow being more deranged and evil than Yzma herself. *If Kingdom of the Sun should become a film, Yzma would then be one of the darkest and most evil Disney villains. *It is claimed that Yzma's main color is purple because it is a color that represents madness. True to life, purple is considered a less likable color in some cultures. An example of this would be that purple is seen as the color of death in Japan. *Barbra Streisand was originally considered for the role of Yzma. Navigation de:Yzma Category:Female Category:Usurper Category:Elderly Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supremacists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Category:Egotist Category:Disciplinarians Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Greedy Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Mutated Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Descendants Villains Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Starvers Category:Leader Category:Necessary Evil Category:Delusional Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Master of Hero Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighter Category:Cowards